Edward Thayne
Edward Thayne is the cause of the new age of superpowers, and thus the collapse of society. His people were a separate species of humanity forgotten by time. All of his people went extinct except him and his sister. Over the meany years they lived apart from humanity he and his sister grew apart. In a fit of rage, he beat his sister to death with his bare hands, as she held the ability to resist all his powers. He felt immense shame for this, and lived among the humans for many, many years. As he was tormented by his own actions over this time, he eventually broke. He suddenly lost his ability to empathize with his sister, and all of humanity because of his mental break. This is when he decided to imbue people around the globe with powers, for no better reason than his own amusement. Everything he does is nothing more than a game to him, as he could kill everything if he wanted. Needless to say, he has a sadistic sense of humor. Appearance As he considers himself god, he keeps his appearance as he wishes the symbol of him to be. His blond hair is always extremely clean and well kept, and his blue eyes never have a dark circle or blemish around them. He believes that human constructs such as clothes are beneath him, having diverted himself so far from the truth that he is just a superpowered human, and thus shares the same human body everyone else does, unless he imbues himself with a power to change that. Personality He is the epitome of vain, believing himself above every living and fictional beings and the things these beings create. His long life and mental torment over his actions has also lead him to lose his ability to empathise. Thayne is always observing and gathering new information, especially abstract concepts. He does not typically use any of this, but just does it for his own amusement. He can easily shift from idea to idea, using the knowledge he has gathered, if he must, against his opponent. Thayne has discarded the ideas of the past, and uses his own creativity to invent new, bold ones. He enjoys solving systematic problems, and is very good at doing so. He easily rejects anything that doesn’t work, coming up with better things with his knowledge and creativity. His way of speaking, using his wit, has a way of captivating people. With his confidence and quick-thinking he comes off as incredibly charming. He is very energetic, and has no problem spending vast amounts of time to find solutions. He is very argumentative, and relentless in tearing apart other’s beliefs. He considered any emotion a weakness. He is fast to dismiss people whose ideas he believes are inferior to his. His enthusiasm for an idea or activity can wane quickly, however, moving onto different ideas. He gets bored easily, and therefore uses new ideas and activities to satiate this. He often loses interest in things, moving onto the next. Abilities Observant: His power gives him to always be watching, but his personality makes sure that he is. Problem Solver: Not only does he enjoy this, but his creativity and knowledge asure that he’s good at it. Quick-Thinker: His brain can process new ideas extremely quickly, making him hard to trick in battle.''' Power '''Create Powers: Not only can he create every single power, he has created every single power. He can use these all for himself if he so wishes, using his quick thinking to know exactly what he needs to use at any given time. He can destroy these powers inside himself as well. Bestow Powers: He can give these powers that he has created (or stolen) to anyone he pleases. He does not need to have physical contact, or even be anywhere near him. He doesn’t even need to know who they are or where they are. He can distribute any power completely random, or to certain people as he so pleases. Steal Powers: Since he can give people powers, and is responsible for giving everyone that has one a power, he can just as easily take it away. He can then destroy it as well, making those who have powers completely powerless. Weaknesses The only limit to these powers are the fact that he can overload his body if he creates too many powers inside himself at any one time. He will hardly need to do this, though, since he can create powers that are all-seeing and can kill with a thought. The exact limit to the number of powers he can create depends on how powerful each power is. The only counter to his powers was his sister, Emera Thayne, who could not be affected by these powers in any way. He killed her with his bare hands, as he could not use his power against her. Equipment As he believes all human creations are beneath him, he carries nothing on him; not even clothes. Category:Super-Humans Category:The Disciples Category:Mayne Family